Kushina Uzumaki: The Fifth Hokage, Book one
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: Please note, that this story is a rewrite. What if, just before the sealing of the Kyuubi Minato Namikaze had knocked out his wife and had made her the fifth Hokage, how will things change now that the Redhead from Uzukagure is running Konoha.


Doing rewrites can and will always be a pain in my side sadly sometimes I have no other choice but to a rewrite. So welcome to the rewrite of Kushina Uzumaki: The Fifth Hokage. A lot of people seemed to like the idea and I have to admit that I did as well.

It was new at the time and it seemed to hold a lot promise, which brings me to the point of the rewrite. As I was reading the story I noticed several mistakes, and one of them was pointing concerning Orochimaru. In one chapter I had Hiruzen and his middle child (Rayne) talk about Orochimaru going AWOL, while in another one, I had him as a plot point.

Any ways enough about that, I want to make something very clear, as of right now, and I will not say this again, This story is not an Incest, Naruto/Sakura, nor is it a Naruto/Hinata story, I don't give a damn if Naruto and Hinata are married, I don't care if they are the so called "Canon" couple.

I DON'T NOR HAVE I EVER LIKED THE PAIRING. If you don't like Naruto being with someone else then leave right now, because I don't want to hear any bullshit about how Naruto should be with Hinata….

Still here? Okay good. For those that stuck around, I hope that you enjoyed the story. The first chapter for the most part is pretty much the same. I leave the original up so the new readers and read and compare the two.

Have fun reading.

Xxxxxxxxxx  
Kushina Uzumaki: the Fifth Hokage.  
Chapter One: Aftermath.  
Xxxxxxxxxx

"Lady Hokage." A young man softly called as he entered the hospital room of Kushina Uzumaki, who was currently feeding her very young son. The red haired young woman of twenty-four looked at him as he came in through the door. "You ever going to take off that damn mask Kakashi?" She asked as the fifteen year old sat next to her.

"Nope." He said back as he tickled the baby under his chin, causing the baby to giggle a little. Kushina frowned at the young man. "What do you want any ways?" Kakashi looked at her and blinked then he remembered why he was here. "Oh, that's right, the Council of morons wished to see you." A growl was heard; Kushina looked Kakashi in his one good eye and said.

"You can tell the oh so high and mighty Council to go and fu…." She didn't get to finish and her darling little son had chosen that moment to voice his opinion of his mother's mouth. Kushina just looked at the baby with a weird look.

They both heard a chuckle coming from the doorway; they both looked up and saw the former, although currently acting as Hokage, the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Kushina rolled her eyes as the old man walked in. "Now, now Kushina you should watch what you say from now on." He told the young red head.

Kushina stuck her tongue out at him but then she quickly took on a sad look. "I'm sorry." She said in a soft voice. Hiruzen though heard her as he sat in the other chair. "If it wasn't for me, Lady Biwako…" Hiruzen took Kushina's hand and held it for a few seconds. "What happen was not your fault, nor was its little Naruto's fault as well." He said.

Kakashi chose that moment to clear his throat; Kushina gave him a look and the young man backed up a little. Kushina was known for her fiery temper even off of the battle field. "Ma'am as much as I hate to ask. What about the Council Meeting?" Kushina sighed. She then looked back at Kakashi. "Tell them that I am refined to bed rest until I am cleared."

Hiruzen and Kakashi then shared a look. "Funny, that never seemed to have stopped you before, Aunty." Kakashi said. Kushina glared at the young man. "In case you haven't noticed smartass I don't heal quite like I used to." Kushina told him while handing Naruto over to him. "Drop him and I'll make your life hell." Kakashi nodded his head.

Kushina then turn on her side to face Hiruzen a bit better. "Something keeps bugging me." Kushina said. "A few days before I gave birth to Naruto, I ran into Mikoto while she was out walking little Sasuke." Hiruzen gave Kushina a look. "Hiruzen, my point I'm trying to get at is that the person who attacked us, was or rather is an Uchiha."

Hiruzen gave her a shocked look. "I'll look into it, seeing as how Fugaku and his wife was nowhere to be seen on the battle field." The former Hokage said. "Is there anything else?" He asked. Kushina nodded. "Yeah, but it wouldn't matter." Kushina said with her cheeks puffed out a little in annoyance. "Do you have any idea why the hell Minato made me fifth Hokage?"

Hiruzen just shook his head and laughed a little. "I do, when I asked him, he said and I quote "I just remember this cute chubby little red head screaming it out the first day that she transferred to Konoha." End quote." Kushina blinked at that. "Baka…" Kushina said softly as she looked down. She looked up again as Hiruzen placed a hand on her head.

"I remember the day when we we're trying to get a fourth Hokage." Hiruzen said. "It was between three people. Minato, Orochimaru, and you." Kushina blinked at him. "When it came down to it, Minato as you know won, but it came very close. Minato said in a meeting that if anything were to happen to him that he had always wanted you to take his place."

Kushina was about to say something but Hiruzen stopped her. "It wasn't because you're his wife, he said this long before the two of you married. It was because he saw something it you." Hiruzen smiled. "He saw that you don't take any Bullshit from anyone." He said with a smile. "Damn straight Kushina said with a smile only for the smile to drop as little Naruto started crying from his mother's cussing.

Kushina frown as she turned and glared at Kakashi as he tried to claim the small baby down. Kushina turned back to Hiruzen. "Now then, I want you to remains Danzo about something. Remind him that I'm Hokage now, and the next time he demands me that I give him Naruto to train, that I will kick his ass so hard that they will have to surgery remove my foot." Hiruzen nodded.

"Of course." Hiruzen replied back. "Now then, have you decided on your advisors?" Kushina nodded. "Tell ass hat one, and ass hat two that they're fire. I want you and Sensei as my advisors." Hiruzen rubbed the bridge of his nose.

He understood Kushina hatred for his former team mates but she really didn't have to be mean to them. Then again they had the strongest voice when it came down to discussion about Kushina being the fifth Hokage. They didn't like the idea, however they couldn't say anything about seeing as how Minato had already written it up and had the approval from the Fire Dynamo, and rest of the Shinobi Forces.

"Everything should be ready by the time to get out of the hospital." Hiruzen told her. He then got up and cracked his back. "I'll send word to Jiriaya to find Tsunade." Kushina nodded, she then handed him a scroll. "Tell him that if he doesn't find her within the next few days, I'll put a banned on all his books and close the bath houses."

Hiruzen just nodded and took the scroll just before he left. After he left Kushina turned back to Kakashi and Naruto. _Kurama, I need you to look after my little one._ She thought, only to get a reply of. _**I'll try Shina.**_ Kushina blinked and tried once more to contact the voice, but she had gotten no answer. "weird." She softly muttered.

"Okay brat time to hand him over." Kushina said as she gently took Naruto back from Kakashi." The young man stood up. "I better go and tell the council your message." He said. Kushina nodded. "Try to get some rest as well." Kakashi told her before jumping out the window. Kushina frowned at that and then looked down at her sleeping son. "I take it he never learned how to use the door." Kushina muttered before kissing her son's forehead.

"Sleep well my little Maelstrom."

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Tsunade!" A woman with long blond haired turned around and growled. Coming up the road was with long white hair and an odd headband on his head. What had caught her attention though was the fact he looked like hell. When he had caught up to her what he said next had her blood run cold.

"Minato was killed in battle." Tsunade wanted to scream. She had lost her only child. Her apprentice looked at her as Tsunade had fallen to her knees. "Someone attacked Kushina just after she had given birth to her son." Jiraiya said.

Tsunade looked up tears in her eyes. She had lost her baby to that damn village, just like she had lost his father, and the uncle he had never known. "So is Kushina dead too?" Tsunade asked. Kushina was Tsunade's student, while not as good in medic ninjitsu; she was a terror in her own right during the war.

She was so young and she had a lot of promise, if only she had gone with her she would still be alive. However what Jiraiya said next had her head moving so fast Both Shizune and Jiraiya heard a cracking sound.

"No, Kushina's alive." Jiraiya said. "But get this, before he died Minato named Kushina Hokage." Tsunade eyes had widened. That was one of her dreams, but after Minato was named Hokage she had given that up in favoring her then boyfriend. Soon after she had beaten Minato after she found out she was pregnant, she had married him.

Tsunade smiled finally something good was happening. Then a scroll was handed to her. "What the?" Tsunade opened the letter and her eyes widened. It only said a few words but she had gotten the message.

 ** _Tsunade Sensei,_** _ **  
**_ ** _I need you back at the village Please._**

 ** _Kushina._**

Tsunade looked at Shizune who smiled and gave the older woman a small nod. Getting up, Tsunade looked at the two of them. "Let's go home." Tsunade said. She had failed a lot of people in her life. However she will not fail her student and daughter-in-law, and most of all her grandson.

Xxxxxxxxxx  
Two days later.  
-Council meeting hall.-

The room was in a buzz. The meeting had yet to start and already tempers were flying. On one side of the room was the civilian council. They had yelled at anyone they could think of that the child known as Naruto Uzumaki should be put to death.

On the other side of the room were the Shinobi of the village. "So you want to kill a new born child just because you think he's the Kyubi?" Tsume Inuzuka yelled at a pink haired woman. "I don't think I know he's the Kyubi reborn." The woman had argued back. Tsume crossed her arms.

"There's a difference between a scroll and kunai you dumb bitch." Tsume cursed at her. "Makes me wonder if the real monster is." she was looking at all members of the civilian side. Just before things could get out of more hands the door were slammed opened and Danzo came falling in the room to land on his face.

"Next time you talk to me like that you old bastard, I'll bash your head in." Kushina said as she walked into the room. Two days has done wonders for the young woman as she walked into the room. She was wearing a red and black kimono top with the Uzumaki symbol on the left side, her Konoha head band which she had not worn in a long time thinks to her being in Anbu was a crossed her now slim waist to act as a belt.

She wore the standard black ninja pants and black steal toed boots that came to her knees; she had on black figureless gloves with metal panting on the back of them. A Katana was across her back and pouches were hooked up to the belt.

"Listen up and listen well you stupid fucks." Kushina said as she sat down in her seat. "If anyone ever touches, tries anything funny, or tries to kill him, I will execute you myself, do you understand?" Kushina asked as she looked at the civilian council. Kushina was leaking killer chakra all over the place.

However like in all meeting there was just that one fool in the coward that had to put in his two cents. "You can't do that." He said. "Why are you even Hokage in the first place, outsider?" The fool found out the hard way why Kushina was Hokage when she had flashed, yes she flashed before the fool and held him by the neck.

"I'm Hokage because that was the last wish, which Minato had wanted." Kushina said before she slammed the old man down. "I'm no more an outsider then you are a ninja. I have fought long and hard beside most of the people in this room, I have bled alongside them as we fought to protect your worthless asses." Kushina made her way back to her seat.

"I am Kushina Uzumaki, the Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato." Kushina said with a hard look in her eyes. "Rather you like it or not. So listen up." Kushina then looked at everyone. "Because there are going to be some major changes, both for the good and for the bad, depending on whom you ask."

As she sat down her eyes never leaving the members of the council. "Believe it!"

To be continued…

Well there you go, I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter of the rewrite, as I stated before, this story will not be a Naruto/Hinata story, nor will it be a Harem story. If you don't like then you should leave. Also don't be an ass and leave a review saying my story sucks and that I should die because it's not going to be the pairing you like.

Anyways take care everyone.

Kidan out.


End file.
